justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Trudith Winters
Trudith Winters 'is a supporting character in Just Add Magic. She is Darbie, Kelly, Amy, Hannah's favorite author. She is the best-selling writer of the Doomed series. Appearance Trudith is a very tall woman with a round face and slender frame. She has blue eyes with thinly arched eyebrows resting above them. Her hair is styled into a pink-dyed wavy bob with dark blonde roots. In her first appearance, she is seen wearing a long-sleeved black sweater with sheer sleeves that are ruffled at the cuffs. Around her neck, she sports a thin silver chained necklace with a metallic triangle-shaped pendant hanging down from it. To match with her black sweater, Trudith also wears black leggings which cut off right at the ankle. To finish off the look, Trudith is seen wearing silver metallic flats. A lot of her other outfits in the series usually consist of black clothing and silver jewelry. Personality At first, Trudith seems to have a very sour and rude personality, shunning Darbie and Hannah upon meeting them at her hotel. However, after she was spelled under the BFF PB&J she seemed to have a lighter, more fun and carefree personality. She told Hannah and Darbie that because of her work on her new book, she couldn't spend time on others. She was willing to spend the whole day hanging out with Darbie and Hannah, and the trio talked about various topics, laughing and having fun. Its very rare for Trudith to act this way towards anyone, as she's never had a best friend after she became famous. After the spell wore off, Trudith was back to her old sour self, however she still remained in touch with Darbie, and likely lightened up a bit after the whole situation. History Two years prior to the start of the series, Trudith was driving through Saffron Falls and her car broke down. How sad. There, she was inspired to write her bestselling book, ''The Earth Died of Sadness. Ever since, she would stop at Saffron Falls every once in a while in memory of her book. Around 2015, Trudith stopped once again in Saffron Falls, and ordered a tuna sandwich from Mama P's while staying at a hotel, Le Saffron. This is how Kelly, Darbie, and Hannah figured out she was staying in Saffron Falls. Darbie and Hannah decided to stakeout Trudith's hotel lobby in order to meet her. Hannah wasn't a big fan of Trudith, and so the only reason she was with Hannah was to give Darbie company, as well as get Trudith's autograph for her sister Hailey. As soon as Trudith walked out of the hotel elevator, Darbie and Hannah ran up to her screaming, and Trudith, alarmed, fled the scene as quick as possible, as she doesn't like to interact with her fans. That night however, Darbie and Hannah cooked up a BFF PB&J to become friends with Trudith, which seemed to work the next day. Trudith walks into Mama P's, looking for the two girls. As soon as they are united once again, the trio head to Hannah's house to surprise Hailey with Hannah's newly autographed copy of one of Trudith's books, Doomed Race to Antarctica. After that, Trudith and the girls hang out a bit, and decide to help Trudith work on the sixth book of the Doomed series together. After finally finishing the last chapter, the trio arrive at Kelly's house, with Darbie and Hannah looking for a counter-spell. The girls can't stand being friends with Trudith anymore, since Trudith seems to have become obsessive with them. When Kelly makes a salad with Carnejian vinagrette to give to Trudith, the spell is finally broken. Afterwards, Trudith heads back to her hotel, despising Darbie and Hannah once again. Some point after finishing her sixth book, Trudith writes another book called Doomed Rainbow at Midnight. Relationships '''Darbie & Hannah At first, Trudith despised Darbie and Hannah, as she doesn't like to meet her fans in person. However, Darbie and Hannah quickly found a way around this and became Trudith's best friends overnight after the two cooked up a BFF PB&J sandwich in order to get closer to Trudith. Darbie is a huge fan of Trudith, even stating that she's read all of her books twice. Hannah isn't a huge fan of Trudith, but she enjoyed hanging out with her. The two also helped her finish the sixth book of the Doomed series, which had been on hiatus for nearly a year. To this day, Darbie and Hannah remain good friends with Trudith, however their relationship isn't as serious as when Trudith was spelled under the BFF(Best Friend Forever) PB&J, as the spell was broken when Trudith was tricked into eating a salad with Carnejian vinagrette. Category:Characters